The Dimensional Confusion
by Ranmira
Summary: Seshomaru broke the dimensional portal. Inuyasha and Kagome were trapped inside Conan's world, while ran trapped inside Sengoku world. Conan thought Kagome was Ran who got amnesia because fall from a cliff when camping. The citizen thought Inuyasha was a crazy man dressed like cosplayer. While Shesomaru thought Ran was Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if the grammar is bad, I'm just junior high school student in non-English country.**

**I made this because I think that Kagome was identic with Ran**

**Warning: Seshomaru OOC**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Inuyasha are not mine**

The Dimensional Confusion

The story happened when little detective group and professor were hiking in the mountain. Different from usual, this time Ran joined them. The hiking area was steep, and here that tragedy happens.

"Watch out everyone!" said Prof. Agasa.

"Aaaaa!" suddenly the rock under Ayumi's feet got rupture, she almost fell off from the cliff, quickly Ran saved her, but bad luck for Ran, she fell from the high cliff.

"Raaaaaaaan!" shouted Conan. His face was so panic. Of course! Ran, the girl whom he loved fell from the high cliff, from his analysis, Ran only had 1% chance to be still alive, and he really hoped that Ran would be saved. quickly called ambulance, while the entire little detective group felt sad, especially Ayumi who thought that she was the cause of this entire thing.

Meanwhile, actually something magical happen. On the same time when Ran fell from the cliff, in another dimension Inuyasha and Kagome entered magical well. Surprisingly, something different happen, a dimensional portal was opened! This dimensional portal sucked Ran who just a few meters away from the land -saving her from death, but brought her to Kagome's world instead- this portal also brought Kagome and Inuyasha into Ran's world. Kagome fell off to the ground from about five meters high, break some of her bones, while Inuyasha got bounced off and landed on the bush unconsciously.

-~About Kagome~-

The ambulance came fast and brought injured Kagome -which they thought were Ran-. Doctor had to cut some of Kagome's hair especially on the front to make him easier to stitch Kagome's injuries on head. It made her look like Ran so much. Moreover, Kagome got amnesia! While outside the emergency room, Kogoro, Eri, Conan, and Prof. Agasa had been waiting. Conan was so worried waiting for Ran's surgery, he kept praying for his beloved girl.

"Are you Ran's family? It's actually miracle because even though you said that she fell from high cliff about 100 meters height, the injuries she had are like fell from 5 meters height. Some of her bones broke but it will be cured as the time passed by, actually she can go home now. Unfortunately, the bad news is she got amnesia, maybe her head was hit by rock or something like that." said the doctor.

"Amnesia?! So she didn't remember me his father? Could she come back doc?" asked Kogoro.

"We can help her by keep telling and showing her the past event. You all can meet her now" answered the doctor.

"Ran, do you remember us?" asked Eri softly.

"I don't know. Who are you?"

"Ran-neechan, you got amnesia, you forgot everything. This is your parents, and I am Conan. Will you try to remember it?"

"I still don't remember anything. But I will try dad, mom, Conan." Conan was a little bit relax knowing that even though Ran still couldn't remember him yet, she had strong willing to remember, different with another pessimistic amnesia patient which he know.

While in Kagome's mind, even though she still don't remember anything, but she felt so much love from her surrounding, moreover from the little boy Conan, but she still though that something was missing, but she didn't know why.

-~About Ran~-

Ran was so confused, the last thing she remembered was that she hiked with Conan, Prof. Agasa, and little detective group, then she fell from a cliff, she though she would die, but now she sat beside a well, without any injury. She was extremely confused, she looked at her surrounding, she felt traditional Japan atmosphere like in her school party. She then saw an old-style house near her, she went there.

"Kagome? I thought you had gone with that doggy man. Why do you come back so fast? Is there anything left? Hey, you changed your hairstyles" asked an old woman in that house.

"Kagome? Who's Kagome? Where am I? Why does everything look so old?" asked Ran. She was so confuse, moreover all of the furniture in that house were look so ancient. She was shock when she saw the calendar. Year 1913.

"Oh my God, I should be in 2013 now, but why I could get back to 1913?" Ran run outside, she then saw the well where she was falling.

"I must be dreaming. This is so weird. If I came from this well, maybe I can go back to where I used to be. But how if I die? Aah, it just dream world, everything will be ok" then Ran jumped into the well.

"Aaaaaaaa!" cried her. Then she landed into more confusing world, the Sengoku era where Inuyasha lived. She saw a lot of monsters, but she was not afraid, because she tough that it was dream world.

"Aah, now it's clear that I just dreaming. How can giant butterflies exist in real life? So weird dream, but I think it's okay to take a look" Ran then walked around. Suddenly a one-eyed monster attacked Ran, Ran dodges the attack with her karate, but the monster was so strong, and it hurt Ran.

"Ugh, I think fight in the dream world was easy, but why could it hurt me? I think we supposed to not hurt or feel anything here. But this couldn't be a real world too! Too many strange and illogical things!" Ran kept fighting, but this monster was no match for Ran.

"Ugh, my wounds are so bad, I can't fight anymore. Could this be the end? I hope when I wake up I will be in my nice bed at home" then she fainted. Just when the monster wanted to hit him, someone saved Ran and brought her to his place, in the deep cave. He gently took care of her and cured her wounds until all of the scars completely gone with his magical power.

"I'm sorry that I'm late Kagome. You don't need to fight with that monster and get injured. Now I will always protect you, because that silly guy will never be here anymore." said him while stroking Ran's hair, then he went away to get some food.

"Shinichi.. Shinichi.." cried Ran, then she woke up. She felt so comfortable, all of her wounds were disappear without any traces.

"Aah, just like I guess, that monster is just a dream. But where am I now? Why do everything look so dark?"

"Ah, you are already awake dear?" asked Seshomaru who dressed like a man.

"Aaaa who are you? You're so weird!"

"Ah, I know, I am so weird when I dressed like this, but I did this to make you love me, I don't know that you even couldn't recognize me. Am I look so different?" then Seshomaru changed his appearance like usual.

"Aaaaaaaa! Demon!" cried her loudly. Ran then did her best Karate movement on him, but... This man was invisible! Ran was shocked, but she remembered Shinichi's word that there is no ghost in this world. Ran tried to calm herself and thought that it was only magic trick like what Kaito Kid had done before.

"Don't be so rude dear. Did you know? Actually I'm in love with you since long time ago, but I was embarassed to confess because of my dumb brother always beside you. I have to keep my cool images in front of him. So I broke the dimensional portal so he would be lost in another dimension and you can be with me together, hahaha!"

"Whaaaat?! You're Conan's brother? You trapped Conan in dimensional portal?!"

"Wait, who's Conan? I thought you like that boy Inuyasha"

"I don't understand! What are you talking about?! What world is it?! Aaaaargh!"

'Keep calm Ran, it just a DREAM. Everything will be okay, why I have to take it seriously? I think I could play a little with this demon looking man, he's cool instead'

"Keep calm dear. I will always be here to protect you" said him and smiled at Ran.

-~About Inuyasha~-

"Aahh, where am I? Where's Kagome?! Kagome! Kagome! Oh no, I have to look for him" Inuyasha was awake and found himself in a forest.

"Aaa! What's that? A man with dog ear, long white hair, and weird clothes? Haha, just like a cosplayer" said a hiker which he met accidentally.

"Human! Do you know where's Kagome?"

"Sorry, I don't know, is that the princess that you have to protect? Hahahaha"

"Huh, human are always weird". Inuyasha then jumped and jumped on that cliff.

"Oh my God, is that real? That man can jump so high, just like superhero." Inuyasha keep searching for Kagome, until he arrived at small resort near the cliff. He was shocked when he saw Naraku statue there. He though that it was Naraku which transform into stone, he then shattered the statue into pieces.

"Hey! What are you doing to my statue? I will call the police!" said the owner of the resort. Inuyasha didn't care, he thought that this place is the place of Naraku, his enemy. He attacked the resort's owner until it fainted, all the guests in that resorts were panic and run away. Inuyasha came inside the resorts and destroy everything, hoping that Kagome was there. But he found nothing.

"Kagomeeee! Where are you? Naraku, I won't forgive you!" Inuyasha was so angry, he thought that it was Naraku's job, since Naraku always bother him with kind of things like this. Inuyasha then keep running, following the scared resort's guest, head to the city….


	2. The Race to Get Inuyasha

The Race to Get Inuyasha

Inuyasha kept running and running, all inside his head was just Kagome, he still thought that Kagome was kidnapped by Naraku, he felt so upset that he failed to protect her, he still wondering why could he fainted on that time and letting Kagome go, and worse, his smelling sense was damaged! He couldn't smell and track where Kagome was. Maybe it happen because of his nose landed on steep rock when falling. Now he had to look for Kagome by his own feeling.

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you? Don't worry I will save you no matter happen. Just wait Naraku!" cried him loudly. He ran so fast, then he saw a car. Inuyasha thought the car was metal monster, but there was a human inside, he thought that the monster ate the man, he wanted to help the man, so he broke the car's glass and take the man out. Of course the car's owner was extremely angry at Inuyasha.

"Heyy! What are you doing to my car?! I will call the police now!" this man tried to punch and kick Inuyasha, but of course this man was not match with Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran away fast like lightning.

"Huh! Ungrateful man! I just want to help but why did he get angry at me?" then he saw another man get inside a car and ride them. Inuyasha started to understand.

"Oh, maybe that monster was the friend of human. Humans in this place are friend with monster. Wow, how peaceful."

He ran until the main street. He often almost hit by car, made the driver got angry to him. They kept yelling at him.

"Hey get out of my way you crazy!"

"Hey do you want to kill yourself? Get out from there!"

"Hey are you crazy?! It's car way!"

"Uh, the humans here were not friendly. I know half demon like me was not accepted well by human. But they even care more about that monster they called car than a foreigner like me. What kind of world is it"

He kept running on the street, making more driver got angry, some of them even called the police, then the street became crowded, he jumped on the cars, all of the drivers were shocked, panic, and confuse. Inuyasha didn't care, maybe now Kagome was in danger and he had to save him soon, he didn't have any time for that ungrateful human.

He kept running until finally he arrived at Tokyo city. He was so amused that there were so many humans there, more than any place he had ever seen, the human kept walking and walking, they look so busy, different with human in all villages he ever visited. He was also astonished by the tall building that he never saw before. Those tall things were just like glass castle, but a little different. He also saw a big box with talking giant woman inside. He still thought that this arena was just a trap that made by Naraku. He entered a building, made all the securities got angry and tried to attack him, but Inuyasha make all of them fainted, and it made people inside the building became scared, panic, and ran away. He then kept searching in the building, knowing Kagome was not there, he moved to another building. Until once he arrive at a building, he saw human entered a lift, then missing, he still thought that it was monster who swallow human, maybe it swallowed Kagome too. He entered the lift and the lift closed. Inuyasha was startled. He kicked the lift until it dented. The lift then open. In 10th floor. That building was a hotel. He smashed every door, but of course there was no Kagome inside. And the police started to came.

Today, Tokyo police office got lots of call about crazy man dressed like a cosplayer, with long white hair, dog ears, and red clothes. He attacked properties, cars, and even human. Tokyo police still thought that it was normal human and ordered some policeman. The policeman surround Inuyasha, warn to shot, but Inuyasha seems didn't care. The police then release the bullet, but Inuyasha avoid all of that attack with his skill.

"Ran-neechan! Believe what? Doctor said that you can go home now!" said Conan happily.

"Since your hand still broken, I will stay at Kogoro's home to cook and do the housework, just until your hand revived." said Eri.

"Ran-neechan, you should be happy, you always want your parents to be together, don't you?"

"Ah, I still don't remember anything Conan" said Kagome sadly.

All of them then went home by taxi. Soon after arrived home, Ran went sleep at her room, Eri prepared for lunch, Kogoro turned on the TV and Conan sat on sofa, read a book as usual.

TV sound: "Breaking News! Warning citizen! It's critical situation! There was a crazy man dressed in cosplayer, with long white hair, dog ears, and red clothes. He attacked cars, properties, even human and keep shouting 'Kagome, Kagome'. Please stay in your house and pray that he won't come to your house because he can smash locked door easily. If you meet him in the street just run away, don't try to talk moreover attack him because he can attack you back. He has magical level battle skill, even more than twenty police with guns were failed to arrest him. Even though there is still no life victim, but the estimated financial loss is about billions yen. Be aware citizen! We don't know what kind of creature it is, many scientist said that it was failed experiment like in sci-fi movie. Now the Japanese military armies are moving to taken him down"

"What?! Is it real life news or just a scene in science fiction movie?!" said Kogoro in complaint. Conan was attracted. He only saw that kind of creature in the movie. Could it be in real life? Or maybe that's just Kaito Kid magic trick? But he won't destroy that much properties without taking anything, even until attract Japanese military army.

'Based on what I watch in TV, this man was searching for someone, probably what he said as Kagome, or maybe he's really a crazy failed experiment. No, I have to observe it more!' then Conan go outside.

"Hey where are you going?! This crazy man could be anywhere outside!" cried Kogoro.

"Don't worry uncle, there is a possibility that it also will come here right?" replied Conan, making Kogoro felt scared. Conan rite his skateboard into Beika Hotel, the last place this man was seen. He didn't know that men in black were interested in this man too.

"Did you see?" said a voice, Gin.

"Yeah, that's just a crazy failed experiment, then what?" asked Vodka.

"You dumb! See his power! If we can get that man and examine his body, we coud get his power to make a new powerful biological weapon. Imagine what will happen if we have thousand of men with power like this? We can conquer the world!"

"Hahahahaha, you're such a genius! But can we? Even lots of police can't arrest them, now many media follow him and even the Japanese military armies are moving!"

"That's why we have to move now, fast! Call all of the members, we have a big project" said Gin with his evil smile.

Black organization are moving, compete with Japanese military army. FBI are also moving. Ups, don't forget our little Detective Conan which also moving. Who will win the race?

**Story about real Ran in Sengoku era will be discussed later after the problem in modern era finish, to avoid crumble plot**.


	3. Black Organization and FBI

**I was confused to continue the story with BO and FBI, because they are so smart, and I'm afraid that they will be a lot downgraded in this story. So sorry if lack logic and simple thinking.**

Black Organization and FBI

Several men and women with alcohol name were gathering in a room with leather sofa and long table like in meeting room, or it is really in a meeting room. A man in the front was explained a presentation to the other through LCD. All of people in the room were serious. Yes, The Black Organization was in an important meeting.

"You've learned the condition, now move to your position as I was explained. Prepare all snipers with high dose anesthetic, we will shoot him from all direction, but remember don't kill him!" command Gin.

"The police already did that trick but the anesthetic didn't work at all, he also could avoid the bullet easily." answered Vermouth.

"Then what should we do?" asked Vodka.

"I saw from his expression that he was panic and didn't know what he should do. I have an idea that I will dress up as a cos-play too and pursue him in soft way. He might consider me as friend and follow what I said." said Vermouth.

"Well, if hard way didn't work, I think that sounds great. But is that mean that you'll be work alone? How if he attack and kill you?" asked Vodka.

"We're never afraid of the death." said Gin with flat expression.

"That's true. I just need you to watch me out and help me when I need."

Vermouth then went to a costume rental by her motorcycle.

'Hm, he wore old Japanese style costume and dog ears. Perhaps he's a dog warrior or something like that?'

She then chose a Japanese princess costume with dog ears.

'Hmm, this costume might slow my movement, but it was the best to convince him that I'm a friend. If I wear ninja costume, he might consider me as an enemy, I've read that hundred years ago in Japan ninja was sent to spy or kill someone.'

"Where is he now?" asked Vermouth through her gadget just after exit the shop.

"He's running toward Teitan elementary school. But he's followed by many helicopters and tanks." answered the voice.

"Hm, I've an idea, just leave it to me." whispered Vermouth with a smile. She then gave her motorcycle's key to Bourbon and ran fast to Teitan elementary school backyard through a shortcut. After found hidden spot, she took out her costume and make up set. She then dressed up like a Japanese princess in middle age.

"Help! Help me! I am attacked by the demon!" screamed Vermouth suddenly.

Inuyasha hear a woman scream and said 'demon'. He then ran toward the voice. But the FBI helicopter saw Vermouth in her princess disguise first, thought that the woman was in danger, FBI then sent some of their men to Vermouth.

'Oh shit, I want the dog ear man, not you FBI!' thought her when she saw the FBI were moving toward her.

Vermouth then ran avoiding the FBI's men, but her kimono costume made her difficult to move, moreover the FBI were very skilled and fast runner.

"Hey, don't run! It's dangerous that a crazy man is wandering near here. We want to help you!" called an FBI's man.

"Hey don't you see her appearance? She is looked a kind with the crazy fail experiment. Could she be his friend?" asked another man.

"Then we have to interrogate her." They then caught Vermouth but Vermouth was crawling and crying.

"Calm down miss, we're trying to help you."

"Help! Help! They catch me!" Inuyasha then saw Vermouth and the FBI. Sawing a woman in princess cloth was crawling from two men who grip her hands, he concluded that a princess was caught by a demon in same clothes with the demon who had attacked him.

"Hey release her you demon!"

"It's him!" said an FBI. The FBI was already stand-by with their guns from all directions.

Inuyasha then kicked two men beside Vermouth.

"Shoot him!"

"But he brings a hostage!"

"The woman could be his friend!"

The FBI then shot Inuyasha with bullets rain but Inuyasha smashed and avoided all the bullets, he also protected Vermouth from the bullets in the same time.

"Are you okay princess?" asked Inuyasha gently in the middle of the tense situation.

'Ha-ha got you!' Vermouth was laughing inside her heart, her trap was success.

"Hey you stop the bullet we're not evil!" screamed Vermouth.

The FBI leader moved his hand to command his troops to stop shooting.

"We've to get away from here, protect me and I will show you the way to a save place." Inuyasha then brought Vermouth with bridal style and ran following her instruction. But the FBI and their helicopters were also following them.

'This is not good, everywhere I go the FBI always following. If this is continued, I couldn't bring him to BO base camp.'

"Hey stop here." ordered Vermouth. Inuyasha then stopped and put her down.

"I want to speak with the leader. Don't worry, I am not evil, I won't do anything to you." asked Vermouth.

Mr. James, the FBI leader for Japan then walked toward Vermouth and Inuyasha.

"But sir," hold an army.

"It's okay, diplomacy is better than fight, we've been trained for this situation, right?" replied Mr. James.

"What do you want from us?"

"I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding. I and this warrior are from another planet. We didn't want to make any chaos, we are just accidentally landed here when we were doing black hole trip. This man raged and became mad because his friend was lost and he didn't understand the condition here. This planet is totally different with my planet. Please let us go, and I promise that I won't disturb this planet anymore, I am a princess and royal family never lies. We need to go back soon and please value our privacy, don't until your curiosity bring your planet to the doom. Sometimes, it is better not to know."

"Hm, this is complicated. I need to discuss it first. For now, please follow us, we will not do anything to you."

Vermouth realized that if she already in FBI base camp, it will be difficult to get out, so she decided to just wait in Beika.

Mr. James then discussed the case with central FBI, Japanese military and the government.

"They're definitely not human. What they said could be true, just give them what they want to stop the chaos in society."

"But how if they're alien spy who want to plan an attack to the earth? We need to eliminate them!"

"Don't you realize that we've tried to eliminate him with big troops but he was extremely strong? Just give him a chance by release him, if he attack again, then you can kill him. But if not, it will be better for us. I'm also afraid that if they're honest and we kill them, their friend will attack earth to seek for revenge."

"But still we need to examine them first before kill or release them! It's important for the development of science!"

"You just think of science! Don't you think the safety of human being?!"

"Hey, it also for the seek of military. Imagine if we can build army with that power, no one will dare with us!"

Those were some of the arguments in the secret meeting. They debate so long to decide what they will do to Inuyasha and Vermouth.

The society was still covered in fear and the media still discover the hottest news. Every television always report about Inuyasha. The last news, they report about what Vermouth said that they were alien. It made the society shocked but many of them was relieved when hear that 'the alien' came in peace. To stop the rumors and speculation in society, government then prohibit any media to report the case.

On that time, Inuyasha and Vermouth was staying in a tent which the FBI build.

"What took you so long? And why are you staying with FBI? Are you being caught too?" asked a voice from a gadget which planted in Vermouth's ear.

"Ssstt, I said that leave it to me, if I need help I will call you." whispered her.

"Whoa, what is that sound inside your ear? Do you have some insect pet there inside your ear? I've seen a fly pet." asked Inuyasha. Normal human could have not listen to the sound, but because Inuyasha was not normal human, so he could hear it.

'Huh idiot.' But in real Vermouth was smiling sweetly while nodded her head.

**Next Chapter: The Little Savior**


End file.
